Foul Vapers
by BigMoose01
Summary: After learning that high schoolers vape in their school restrooms, the Danger Rangers set out to put a stop to it, and Chrissie soon learns that her own cousin has been vaping too. Rated T due to vaping being a central focus, brief language, and a rather tragic scene.


_**Author's Note: Chrissie is GreenWiggle2018's OC, who is being used with permission from him.**_

One afternoon at Russellville High School in Russellville, Arkansas, Danger Rangers Sully, Kitty, Burble, and Chrissie were giving a presentation to some students about parking lot safety.

"So all you have to do is follow these rules, and your school can be a safer and happier place for everyone", Sully said.

The students applauded, and the rangers went backstage.

"Well, that went well", Kitty said.

"I agree", Chrissie said, "maybe we got to them."

"I sure hope so", Sully said.

"Hey, I'll be right back you guys", Burble said, "those cans of orange vanilla soda are starting to get to me."

"Alright", Sully said, "we'll wait in the hovercraft."

While Sully and the girls went to the hovercraft, Burble went into the men's room, and noticed smoke coming from a stall.

"What the", Burble asked.

A teenage panda bear exited the stall, and Burble looked inside for anything that might've been burning.

"No sign of anything that was burned", Burble said.

Burble exited the stall, and noticed something in the trash can.

"What's this", Burble asked.

It was an empty bottle of lemonade flavored vape juice.

"That kid must've been vaping", Burble said, "I've got to tell the rangers about this."

Burble exited the bathroom, but walked back in a second later.

"Right after I take a leak", Burble said.

A little while later at Danger Ranger HQ, Burble told the rangers about what had happened.

"Vaping", Squeaky asked, "in high school?"

"Exactly", Burble said, "don't these teens know that vaping can be dangerously hazardous to their health?"

"He's right", Sully said, "vaping delivers nicotine to your brain, and makes you want more."

"Not to mention other harmful effects", Burt said, "like delivering chemicals such as formaldehyde to your bloodstream, and exposing your lungs to acrolein, which can cause irreversible damage."

"I've heard that people start vaping because it's supposedly safer than cigarettes", Kitty said, "but they're dead wrong."

"Yes", Gabriela said, "if anything, it's far more dangerous to vape than smoke."

"That's really sad", Kitty said.

"It is", Sully said, "most high schoolers vape in the bathrooms because there's no surveillance in there whatsoever."

"And they pretty much get away with it", Burble said.

"That's messed up", Chrissie said.

"Oh yes, it is", Sully said.

"Well, I should be going", Chrissie said, "my uncle Harrison invited me over."

"Okay", Sully said, "have a good time."

"Thanks", Chrissie said.

Chrissie soon arrived in Speedway, Indiana and went up to her uncle's apartment and rang the doorbell, and he answered.

"Chrissie, you came", Harrison said.

"Hi, Uncle Harrison", Chrissie said.

"Come on in", Harrison said, "your cousin's in the living room."

Chrissie went inside and found her cousin, Pete, playing _Spider-Man _on his PlayStation 4.

"Hey, Pete", Chrissie said.

Pete paused his game and greeted his cousin.

"Oh, hey, Chrissie", Pete said, "great to see you."

"You too", Chrissie said, "I can't wait to spent the weekend with my favorite cousin."

"Me neither", Pete said.

"Let me help you bring your things to your room", Harrison said.

"Thanks, Uncle Harrison", Chrissie said.

When they left, Pete pulled out a vape pen and took a puff from it.

"Oh, that feels so good", Pete said.

Later that evening, Chrissie was walking around town, when she saw the other Danger Rangers.

"Hey, guys", Chrissie said, "what brings you out here?"

"We just got through saving some campers in danger and thought we'd come check on you", Sully said.

"That's nice", Kitty said, "as you can see, I'm doing fine."

Then, the rangers noticed a teenage flamingo coming out of a store called "Erik's Vapor Shoppe".

"Did you just see that", Burble asked, "that kid bought some vape."

"Not cool", Squeaky said.

"My thoughts exactly", Sully said, "I'd like to have a word with the owner of that vape shop."

The rangers went inside and confronted the owner, a monkey named Erik.

"Welcome", Erik said, "how can I satisfy your vape needs?"

"We're not here for vape", Sully said, "we've got some beef with you."

"What's the idea selling teenagers vape", Burble asked, "it's dangerous."

"What can I say", Erik said, "they're a big market in this industry."

"But that doesn't make it right", Kitty said.

"I don't think you've heard of the golden rule", Erik said, "whoever has the gold makes the rules."

Erik smiled, revealing a gold tooth.

"Well, it's still not right", Chrissie said.

While they were arguing, Pete entered the store, and noticed Chrissie with the rangers.

"Uh-oh", Pete said.

Pete tried to slip away, but Chrissie noticed him.

"Pete", Chrissie asked, "what are you doing here?"

Pete thought for a moment, and came up with an excuse.

"Hey, this isn't the arcade", Pete said.

But Erik recognized Pete.

"Hey, Pete, one of my best customers", Erik said, "come on in, I've got some blueberry flavored vape juice with your name on it."

Chrissie was shocked to hear this.

"Pete", Chrissie said, "you vape?"

"It's not what you think", Pete said, "he must have me confused with someone else."

Kitty then began digging through Pete's backpack.

"Hey", Pete said, "that's a breach of privacy!"

Kitty pulled a vape pen out of his bag.

"Here it is", Kitty said, "he has been vaping."

Chrissie felt betrayed about this.

"It's true", Chrissie said.

"Hey, I'm sorry, cousin", Pete said, "but I just can't help it."

"But why are you doing it", Chrissie asked.

"Some kids at school got me hooked on it", Pete said.

"I should've known", Sully said, "peer pressure is one of the leading causes of teens suffering misfortune from things like this."

"Pete, listen to me", Chrissie said, "you have to stop vaping, it's dangerous."

"But I can't", Pete said, "once you start, you can't stop."

"Which is why you have to stop", Chrissie said, "vaping can cause serious damage to your body."

"She's right", Burt said, "this is for your own good."

Sully then threw the vape pen to the ground, causing it to smash.

"No", Pete shouted.

"One day you'll thank us for this", Chrissie said.

A few days later, Chrissie, Harrison, and Pete were eating some homemade franks and beans.

"Man", Chrissie said, "I sure have missed your cooking."

"Thanks", Harrison said.

Soon, they finished up, and after doing the dishes, Chrissie and Pete went to their rooms.

"I'll be in my room if you need me", Chrissie said.

"Okay", Harrison said.

A little while later, Chrissie left her room to use the bathroom, and heard a noise coming from Pete's room.

"What's that", Chrissie asked.

Chrissie entered his room, and found that he was vaping using a spare vape pen.

"Pete", Chrissie asked, "how could you?"

"I'm sorry", Pete said, "but I just can't stay away."

"Oh yes you can", Chrissie said, "and you will!"

Chrissie tried to take the pen away from Pete, but no avail.

"I'm going to need some backup", Chrissie said.

Chrissie took out her SAVO unit and contacted the other rangers.

"Guys, this is an emergency", Chrissie said, "Pete's still vaping."

"We're on our way", Sully said.

The rangers quickly rushed to the apartment building, but found that there was caution tape in front of the elevator, which meant it was out of order.

"Oh come on", Squeaky said.

The rangers took the stairs up to the fifth floor and entered Harrison's apartment, where they found Chrissie wrestling with Pete for the vape pen.

"There he is", Sully said, "grab him!"

Kitty and Burble grabbed Pete by the arms, and Chrissie took his vape pen away.

"Give it back", Pete said.

"No", Chrissie said, "I know it's hard to quit, but you need to stop for the sake of your health."

Pete tried to take it back, but Kitty and Burble continued to hold him back.

"Let go, damn it", Pete said.

"No", Burble said, "this is for your own good."

"All that vaping has caused your brain to crave more", Kitty said, "if you don't stop now, who knows what might happen."

Pete stepped on Burble's foot, causing him to scream in pain and let go of him, and he shoved his arm back, causing Kitty to hit the wall.

"Oh no, he's loose", Sully said.

Pete ran towards Chrissie for his vape pen, but she moved out of the way, causing him to accidentally crash through the window and fall to the ground.

"Pete", Chrissie shouted.

Chrissie and the other rangers rushed downstairs and outside the building, and found Pete lying on the ground, bleeding in many spots.

"Pete, speak to me", Chrissie said.

Pete weakly looked up at Chrissie.

"Chrissie", Pete said, "I'm so sorry, I've been such an idiot."

"You're going to be okay, Pete", Chrissie said.

"No", Pete said, "it serves me right."

"Don't talk like that, Pete", Chrissie said, "you can make it."

"No", Pete said, "goodbye, cousin."

Then, Pete breathed his last breath, and closed his eyes.

"Pete", Chrissie said, "stay with me!"

Tears began forming in Chrissie's eyes as she fruitlessly tried to get her cousin to wake up.

"Pete", Chrissie said, "don't you do this to me!"

But it was still no good.

"He's gone, Chrissie", Sully said.

Chrissie then began crying, and the other rangers comforted her.

"This is awful", Burble said, "his addiction caused his own death."

The funeral took place a few days later, and afterwards, Chrissie was sadly sitting on her knees in front of Pete's grave, when Kitty walked over to her.

"Hey", Kitty said, "how you holding up?"

"Not good", Chrissie said, "he was my closest relative, and now he's gone."

"You know, I felt the same way when I lost my dad", Kitty said, "but I had friends to help me get through it, and so do you."

The other rangers walked over to them.

"Yes", Sully said, "we're here for you, Chrissie."

Chrissie wiped her tears and turned to her friends.

"Thanks guys", Chrissie said.

"Guys, it's clear to me what we need to do", Burble said.

"What's that", Squeaky asked.

"We need to work to reduce the amount of teens who vape", Burble said.

"He's right", Sully said, "we need to get to the people somehow."

"But how", Burt asked.

"What about a public service announcement", Kitty said, "those can be effective."

"Alright then", Sully said, "let's get to work."

Soon, the PSA was made, and began with Squeaky dressed like a teenager walking around.

"No one's looking", Squeaky said, "time for a little vape."

Squeaky took out a fake vape pen, when Sully, Kitty, and Chrissie ran over to him.

"Hold it right there", Sully said.

"It's Danger Rangers Sully, Kitty, and Chrissie", Squeaky said, "what do you want?"

"We want you to stop vaping", Sully said.

"Why", Squeaky asked, "it's safer than cigarettes."

"That's where you're wrong", Kitty said, "vaping delivers nicotine to your brain to make you crave more, and can cause irreversible damage to your body."

"I lost my cousin to vaping", Chrissie said, "I won't let that happen to anyone else."

Squeaky took his vape pen and smashed it on the ground.

"I'm never vaping again", Squeaky said.

"That's the spirit", Sully said, "and neither should anyone else who might be vaping."

"Just because they say it's safer doesn't mean it is safer", Kitty said.

"You have the power to save yourself", Chrissie said, "use it."

"This message has been approved by the Danger Rangers", Sully said.

In Danger Ranger HQ, the rangers had watched their video.

"Look at that", Burt said, "isn't it amazing?"

"It sure is", Gabriela said, "nice camera work, by the way."

"Thanks, G.B.", Burt said.

"Well, we better try and get this on TV somehow", Sully said.

"Good idea", Burt said, "I'll look up ad times."

While the rangers worked on that, Chrissie pulled out a picture of Pete from her wallet.

"I may not have saved you Pete, but I hope I can save other teens", Chrissie said.

**The End**


End file.
